Paume
by Sednareinedeseaux
Summary: Une nuit comme les autres, et puis ils se croisent. Shizaya. One-Shot.


_Titre_ : Paume.

_Auteur_ : Sedna

_Disclaimer_ : alors DRRR!! ne m'appartient pas, par malheur (j'ai passé commande pour un Izaya portable, j'espère qu'ils donneront suite) mais j'ai la flemme de re-chercher le nom de l'auteur des romans donc basta.

_Rating_ : K+, bande de perverses.

_Note/Warnings_ : alors ce truc minable est un cadeau un retour de tous ceux que m'a faits la miss TheoryofChaos (vous connaissez pas ? non ? allez barrez-vous d'là bande d'ignares et allez m'lire ses merveilles), qui m'accuse honteusement de lui faire faire des bêtises (je nie tout en bloc, elle en fait suffisamment sans moi d'abord :P). **Attention, c'est dangereusement fluffy sur la fin.**

Pour les couples, je dirais hum... **Shizaya** ? (comment ça "sans blague" ?), mais également des mentions de **CeltyxShinra** et **KidaxMikado**. Présence également de deux énormes fétiches mais ça ça passe inaperçu. ^^

Bonne lecture (?).

* * *

Paume.

La nuit dans Ikebukuro ne ressemblait à aucune autre. L'obscurité n'existait pas, masquée par les hauts réverbères et les lueurs des enseignes. Et la vie ne quittait pas les rues. Elle changeait simplement de nature.

Marcher dans Ikebukuro en pleine nuit signifiait souvent risquer sa vie près de chaque ruelle. Les silhouettes noires qu'on pouvait y apercevoir n'auguraient rien de bon. Leurs formes hésitantes passaient dans le regard comme autant de spectres, et parfois venaient s'alanguir près de vous dans le chuintement d'une lame aux reflets écarlates. C'était alors la fin, et une vie s'éteignait dans l'indifférence générale, comme on souffle une bougie. Les corps qu'on retrouvait au petit matin étaient monnaie courante.

Et pourtant, songea le jeune homme brun en enjambant les débris d'une barrière de sécurité, ce danger constant était tout le charme du quartier. Il envoûtait autant qu'il effrayait, et on ne pouvait résister à son appel. C'était comme une drogue. Le frisson d'adrénaline parcourant son échine à chaque pas qu'il faisait en était la preuve. Il aimait cela.

Izaya marchait d'un pas vif dans le dédale des ruelles. Silencieux, un sourire amusé accroché à ses lèvres, il écoutait le son de ses pas et respirait avec calme l'air vicié puant l'urine et la moisissure. Ikebukuro. Le seul endroit où la vie et la mort se côtoyaient de si près et semblaient s'ignorer. Quel agréable contraste que les groupes bruyants se pressant sur les trottoirs des avenues et la pénombre macabre de ces allées minuscules.

Il aimait cela. Il aimait voir tous ces gens s'entrecroiser sans se reconnaître. Il aimait savoir lorsque l'une ou l'autre de ces personnes s'apprêtait à mettre fin à ses jours, ou à en tuer une autre. Il aimait voir, sentir, _ressentir_ les desseins et les secrets de toutes ces vies qui s'embrassaient les unes et les autres. Qui s'embrasaient avant de disparaître. Il aimait regarder ces flammes basculer des gratte-ciels et s'écraser, dessinant sur le sol de sublimes fleurs de sang.

Le vrombissement d'une moto éclata dans le silence, et la lueur d'un phare éclaira une seconde son visage caché dans l'ombre. Ébloui, il ne parvint pas à garder les yeux ouverts et ne sut pas si celle-ci appartenait à Celty. Songer à la Dullahan le fit rire. Son plan déjà bien en route promettait de montrer des choses mille fois plus intéressantes que des adolescents se jetant du haut d'un immeuble.

La moto disparut au loin, grondant comme un monstre, fendant la ville. Izaya quitta la ruelle et continua sa marche. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était descendu jusqu'à Ikebukuro à une heure pareille. À vrai dire, il avait déjà oublié par quels moyens il était arrivé là. Son seul souvenir était l'ennui qui le taraudait plus tôt dans son bureau de Shinjuku. Un ennui si grand qu'il en avait perdu la force de taquiner Namie lorsqu'elle était passée le voir. Pourtant, avec les récents ragots qu'il avait glanés à propos de son frère se montrant très peu pudique en compagnie de Harima Mika, il tenait une occasion en or.

Qu'allait-il faire ? rendre visite à Shinra ? Il chassa cette idée avec un sourire narquois. Le jeune médecin avait sûrement mieux à faire que de l'écouter divaguer à cette heure de la nuit. Même si la tentation de le surprendre en pleine tendresse avec Celty était très forte.

Simon était certainement couché lui aussi. Un bref instant, la pensée de partir à la recherche de Shizuo lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la chassa avec un froncement de sourcils. Il se sentait curieusement las, et l'idée de devoir le chercher (et accessoirement courir pour lui échapper), aussi amusante fût-elle, le fatiguait d'avance.

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque le bruit se fit entendre. Suivi d'un hurlement bien familier. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Finalement, il n'aurait pas besoin de chercher Shizuo.

Se guidant au son des éboulements, il parvint à un parc public. Non loin de lui, un distributeur de boissons s'était brisé en deux sur le sol. Levant les yeux, Izaya vit alors un spectacle intéressant.

Simon et Shizuo se faisaient face. Le blond lui tournait le dos, si bien qu'il ne put voir son visage, mais l'expression attristée de Simon lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il tentait de calmer les choses. Shizu-chan avait très certainement câblé et envoyé valser le distributeur au visage de quelqu'un sans demander son reste. Rien d'inhabituel. Néanmoins, Izaya décida d'observer le reste de l'affrontement, qui promettait d'être intéressant.

Shizuo semblait très énervé. Il jetait pieds et poings à la figure de son opposant, sans relâche, et un grognement continu s'échappait de ses lèvres serrées. Le combat se déplaçant, Izaya pouvait désormais apercevoir son profil, et devinait aisément le regard fou qu'il jetait sans doute à Simon, ainsi que la sueur qui devait coller ses cheveux à ses tempes. Dans un sens, c'était frustrant. Habituellement, Izaya était celui que Shizuo regardait de cette manière.

Simon sembla enfin s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, et lança de sa voix de stentor :

- Oh, Izaya ! Ça faisait longtemps !

Il souriait le plus naturellement du monde, sans faire état de la furie qui menaçait de le briser en miettes et qu'il éloignait d'une main comme on éloigne une mouche. Sa force avait-elle une limite ?

À l'entente du nom, Shizuo se retourna vivement et croisa le regard de son meilleur ennemi. Ses tempes pulsèrent, et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la colère.

- Izayaaaaaaa...

Sa voix, à la limite du hurlement, fut soudain vivement coupée par la main de Simon s'abattant dans son cou. Il y eut une seconde d'hésitation, puis le corps du collecteur de dettes s'effondra au sol dans un bruit mat. Izaya fixa la scène, surpris.

- Merci beaucoup du coup de main, Izaya. J'avais du mal à arranger tout seul. Mais tu es venu m'aider à calmer Shizuo, n'est-ce pas ? Merci beaucoup, merci beaucoup. Maintenant je dois partir nettoyer le restaurant, pense à passer un jour, nous vendons des nouveautés, c'est très bon, tu passeras. Je te laisse t'occuper de Shizuo. À bientôt. Occupe-toi de lui, surtout.

Puis il s'en alla aussi simplement que cela, et sa silhouette colossale disparut au coin d'une rue avant qu'Izaya n'ait pu dire un mot. Passablement étonné de la situation, il jeta un regard au corps étendu sur le sol et s'approcha de quelques pas. Le blond ne semblait pas près de se relever.

La logique voulait qu'il s'en aille sans un regard et le laisse à son sort. Mais Ikebukuro n'était pas un endroit où l'on pouvait se permettre de s'endormir. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il serait dépouillé de tous ses biens, ou pire, tué. Après tout, il était Heiwajima Shizuo, et Izaya connaissait de nombreuses personnes qui seraient ravies de le savoir hors d'état de nuire. Étrangement, cette idée lui déplaisait. Depuis huit années qu'ils se connaissaient, ils étaient toujours en total conflit. Pas une seule fois ils n'avaient pu se parler sérieusement. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient, le même besoin viscéral de se sauter à la gorge les tenaillait et ce depuis l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois.

Izaya n'aimait pas Heiwajima Shizuo. Shizuo était l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il méprisait ; violence aveugle et démesurée, absence de réflexion, et surtout il était imprévisible. Et cette impossibilité de le contrôler faisait qu'il le voyait comme une menace pour la bonne exécution de ses plans.

L'idée de le tuer se fraya un chemin dans sa tête. C'était tentant. Sa main droite se glissa dans sa poche, où il caressa doucement le manche de son cher couteau. Un instant, un seul léger coup de lame dans la carotide du blond et Heiwajima Shizuo, l'un des hommes les plus craints de Ikebukuro, disparaîtrait. Et puis soudain cette perspective l'écœura. Huit ans. Huit années d'affrontements et de haine réciproque ne pouvaient se terminer simplement parce qu'un pacifiste titanesque avait réalisé l'impossible, et était parvenu à neutraliser son adversaire. Il ne le permettrait pas. C'était peut-être le seul point sur lequel il pouvait se gausser de contrôler son ennemi de toujours. Izaya serait le seul à décider de la mort de Shizuo. Shizu-chan était malgré tous ses défauts un jouet intéressant, et il ne permettrait pas qu'une autre personne que lui ne le brise impunément.

Avec un soupir, il laissa sa lame dans sa poche. Ces réflexions ne l'aidaient pas à savoir ce qu'il devait faire par la suite. Un petit rire lui échappa lorsqu'il s'imagina la tête de Shizuo se réveillant et le trouvant à ses côtés. Rien que pour cela, il se donnerait la peine d'attendre que l'autre se réveille.

Il saisit sans douceur le bras inerte de Shizuo et le passa par-dessus son épaule, tentant de le traîner vers le banc le plus proche. Il marqua une hésitation lorsque la tête du blond échoua sur son épaule. La main gauche de l'endormi frôlait son avant-bras à chaque pas. C'était une sensation _très_ étrange. Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient été aussi proches. Malgré toutes leurs rencontres et tous leurs affrontements, il y avait toujours eu entre eux une règle tacite née d'un dégoût commun. Ils ne se touchaient pas. Seule la lame d'Izaya entrait parfois en contact avec le corps de son opposant, et quant à Shizuo, il se contentait d'arracher quelque chose au passage pour ne pas avoir à toucher le brun, même à coup de poings. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'ils avaient un contact direct. Izaya sentit un certain malaise l'envahir à cette pensée. Comme s'il avait brisé un tabou.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il laissa tomber le corps sur un banc, sans la moindre once de délicatesse. Il observa rapidement le bleu grandissant dans le cou de Shizuo, dû au coup de Simon. La marque allait sûrement rester quelques jours. Serait-elle cachée par le col de son costume de barman ? Oh et puis après tout, cela ne le concernait pas. Il ne restait ici que pour savourer l'expression dégoûtée que l'autre arborerait à son réveil. À quoi bon s'inquiéter de la suite des événements.

En parlant de costume... Izaya n'avait jamais prêté grande attention aux vêtements de Shizuo. Certes, il savait qu'il s'habillait ainsi à cause de Kasuka — il s'était soigneusement renseigné au sujet de ces deux-là —, et son intérêt s'était arrêté là. Mais à présent il remarquait la coupe nette et classe de l'habit, et sur une soudaine impulsion il frôla de ses doigts la manche droite, du coude à l'épaule. Le tissu était très doux.

Il refit le chemin en sens inverse, toujours du bout des doigts. Quelle marque était-ce ? l'étiquette se trouvait forcément dans le col, mais l'idée de chercher quelque chose dans le cou de Shizuo le fit frissonner de dégoût. De plus, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait alors se retenir de lui briser la nuque.

Le temps s'écoulait mais il ne lâchait pas cette manche. Toujours sa main y revenait, pour frôler le tissu, et s'arrêtait dès qu'elle sentait la chaleur du corps au-dessous. Les yeux d'Izaya se posèrent sur la main de Shizuo.

Sa main. Sa main qui en avait serré d'autres, certainement. Sa main qui avait menacé tant de personnes, serrée en poing. Sa main qui avait soulevé tant de distributeurs et de poteaux électriques, le plus souvent dans le but de le tuer. Sa main qui ne l'avait jamais touché. Izaya restait là à la fixer, sans savoir si c'étaient des minutes ou des secondes qui défilaient autour de lui. Et une envie pressante le prit de la saisir. Pouvait-il ? est-ce que la curiosité était assez forte pour l'inciter à briser le tabou ? Son corps lui donna la réponse lorsque son bras bougea de lui-même.

Le contact se fit le plus doucement possible. Les sourcils froncés, Izaya se retrouva dans une posture étrange, le bras en avant et le corps penché en arrière, comme s'il voulait garder le plus de distance possible. Songeant au ridicule de la situation, il secoua la tête et saisit la main de Shizuo d'un mouvement franc. Ce n'était qu'une _main_, bon sang.

L'impression étrange revint, cette fois-ci avec dix fois plus d'intensité que lorsqu'il avait supporté le poids du blond. Leurs peaux se touchaient, ce qui n'était sans doute jamais arrivé auparavant. Il sentait directement la chaleur de Shizuo rencontrer la sienne. Et cette proximité lui donnait vaguement la nausée. Mais une autre sensation, bien plus surprenante, l'empêchait de relâcher sa main avec un frisson de dégoût.

La douceur. La paume de Shizuo était douce. Et cette constatation, plus que tout, le fascinait. Comment un homme capable d'arracher des pans entiers de murs pouvait-il avoir une peau si lisse ? Il approcha lentement la main de ses yeux et n'y remarqua aucun cal, aucune cicatrice. Ses doigts n'étaient ni épais ni rugueux. Il avait d'ailleurs des jointures plutôt fines. Izaya fit doucement courir son index jusqu'au poignet, survolant juste la surface de la chair. C'était _doux_.

Le malaise finit par le rattraper, et il relâcha brusquement les doigts de Shizuo. Les joues légèrement rouges sous le coup de la gêne, il détourna les yeux.

Une brise légère souffla sur le parc Il vit du coin de l'œil les mèches blondes s'agiter doucement, dégageant le front de l'endormi. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Izaya se rendit compte qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes habituelles, sûrement égarées sur la pelouse lors de son combat contre Simon.

Encore une fois l'envie le prit. Surtout lorsqu'une feuille égarée vint se nicher dans le col du blond. La tentation d'avancer pour la retirer se manifesta, et il n'y résista pas plus que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il retira la feuille le plus lentement possible, en la coinçant entre son majeur et son index droit. Puis il frôla la gorge nue du bout des doigts, remarquant ici aussi la douceur de la peau et la chaleur bien plus présente. En contrepartie, le malaise se fit tellement intense qu'il faillit en vomir.

Sa main continua d'elle-même de bouger. Izaya se sentait incapable de résister. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion d'étudier Shizuo d'aussi près. Et sa soif de connaissance semblait inextinguible à cet instant précis. Sans plus réfléchir, il se déplaça sur le côté et s'agenouilla sur le sol. Ses doigts toujours dans le cou du blond descendirent lentement, défirent un bouton de son gilet et écartèrent légèrement les pans de sa chemise.

Ici, sa peau était rugueuse de cicatrices. L'une d'entre elles semblait provenir de l'impact d'une balle et était située en plein dans son épaule droite. D'autres, plus petites, étaient dispersées un peu partout, marques de coups, brûlures ou autres.

Son sourire grandit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent, au niveau de sa poitrine, sur une mince ligne blanchâtre. Le souvenir de leur première rencontre lui revint en mémoire et il se rappela avec un rire du large coup de lame qu'il avait donné à cette époque. Déjà, il marquait comme sien ce garçon qui deviendrait plus tard l'une des seules épines dans son pied agile. Il suivit la marque sur la légère courbe qu'elle traçait, en l'effleurant seulement. Au moins il était sûr que Shizuo ne l'oublierait jamais quoi qu'il pût arriver. Cette cicatrice était comme sa signature. Comme un sceau apposé sur sa chose. Sur son _jouet_.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait approché sa tête de celle du blond. Ses doigts étaient toujours posé sur le haut de son torse lorsqu'il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps immobile. Levant le regard, il vit ses paupières hésiter un instant avant de s'ouvrir sur un regard endormi.

Leurs yeux plongèrent directement les uns dans les autres. Ceux de Shizuo, d'abord vitreux, laissèrent échapper un éclair de douleur, puis de la surprise, et enfin s'écarquillèrent. La haine put se lire presque automatiquement et pour la première fois de la soirée, Izaya éprouva un semblant de crainte. Cependant il ne bougea pas, peut-être parce qu'il espérait ne pas réveiller encore plus de fureur chez son vis-à-vis, ou peut-être simplement parce que l'étonnant mélange de crainte et de malaise ainsi que la chaleur du corps de Shizuo sous sa paume le paralysaient.

Ce qui suivit alors fut une expérience très étrange. Les yeux de Shizuo perdirent peu à peu la colère qui les habitait pour refléter autre chose, une expression qu'Izaya se refusa à déchiffrer. Il ne bougea pas, ne fit aucun mouvement, alors que le brun pensait qu'il allait lui sauter dessus pour tenter de le dépecer. Ce manège dura une longue minute avant que la main de Shizuo ne vienne recouvrir celle qui se tenait sur sa poitrine.

Ils étaient comme déconnectés du monde extérieur. La chaleur qu'ils se transmettaient à l'instant était tout ce qui comptait, et Izaya sentit le malaise disparaître en lui. Peut-être parce que de son côté aussi Shizuo venait de briser le tabou qui les séparait. Pour autant ils ne tirèrent aucune joie de ces secondes, aucune paix. Juste le besoin irrépressible de s'avancer l'un vers l'autre et surtout de ne pas se quitter des yeux. Car le premier à détourner la tête serait celui qui briserait leur bulle.

Izaya sentait le souffle de Shizuo contre sa bouche. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient sans qu'ils en aient conscience. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'unissent pour de bon et qu'ils oublient jusqu'à leurs noms.

La main d'Izaya remonta sur l'épaule de Shizuo et se glissa contre sa nuque, accentuant le contact, tandis que cette du blond partait explorer le dos puis le bras de l'informateur. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant un temps indéfini, perdant tout contact avec ce qui les entourait. Il n'y avait plus de plan, plus de Dullahan, plus de fleurs de sang, plus de tabou. Ikebukuro disparut l'espace d'une seconde, emportant avec elle ses avenues pleines et ses ruelles mortes.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la chaleur qu'ils partageaient avait pris une toute autre dimension. Izaya sentit la main de Shizuo se glisser sous son pull, et lui-même laissa ses doigts parcourir de nouveau le haut de son torse marqué.

Ce fut un cri dans le silence qui rompit leur échange. Sans doute quelque femme imprudente enlevée quelque part par des hommes au service des Yagiri. Ou bien simplement l'extinction d'une autre vie dans la pénombre.

Comme électrisés, ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux. Izaya se releva et, après un regard incertain et un hochement de tête, quitta le parc, marchant le plus vite possible vers l'allée la plus proche. Shizuo ne tenta pas de le rattraper.

Il sentait son esprit embrouillé, et détesta cela. La confusion était sa pire ennemie. Elle impliquait l'incapacité à prendre des décisions, à faire des choix. Et un homme incapable de trancher est un homme faible. Alors il marcha. Car habituellement la marche était pour lui le seul moyen de faire du tri dans ses pensées.

Avant de s'en rendre compte, il arrivait près du Sunshine. Suivant un chemin qu'il avait emprunté quelques mois seulement auparavant, il arriva devant la maison de Ryuugamine Mikado. Il fut surpris d'y trouver la fenêtre grande ouverte, et de reconnaître la posture négligée de Kida Masaomi, accoudé au rebord simplement vêtu d'un pantalon. Et plus encore lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent autour des hanches de l'adolescent et que la tête de Mikado vint se fourrer dans son épaule avec tendresse. Un sourire lui échappa, et il murmura pour lui même un vague "je ne cesserai jamais d'être surpris par l'humanité."

Il n'avait en revanche jamais prévu qu'un jour il se surprendrait lui-même. Repensant avec un frisson indéfinissable à ce qui venait de se produire avec Shizuo, il ne parvint pas à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Certes, l'expérience avait été intéressante. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il n'avait pas été en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et cette constatation l'agaçait profondément.

- Bah, je suppose que ça ne change rien entre nous...

Ils continueraient de se haïr, et sans aucun doute de se battre. Izaya espérait simplement qu'à l'avenir ces batailles lui permettraient de pouvoir de nouveau effleurer les mains de Shizuo.

* * *

J'vous aime alors un tit avis c'est pas de refus, je suis une newbie sur le fandom.


End file.
